


Merry Christmas from team Mischief

by those_who_run_with_wolves



Series: Mischief and Mayhem [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_who_run_with_wolves/pseuds/those_who_run_with_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are away on a mission and its the day before Christmas.<br/>Darcy is sad and missing Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Merry Christmas, Harry Potter." Darcy hiccuped into her glass of eggnog. 

Harry Potter said nothing as his tale continued to unfold on the television screen. 

"You and me Harry," she toasted the screen. "We're both all alone." She felt her lower lip tremble.

Steve and his team were away on a mission. He'd been gone for almost a week with no contact. To his credit, Steve had tried to explain that it was a deep cover mission. 

Honestly, she'd taken it well. Darcy had kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before he boarded the plane. She had clutched hands with Jane and Pepper as they watched those that they loved leaving.

But she had thought that Steve would be back at the tower before Christmas. Darcy had been overwhelmed by Bucky's festive spirit. The former assassin had gone all out. There was a tree that they had decorated beautifully. It was Steve and Buckys' place but they had included Darcy. They had all gotten individual decorations with their names painted on. The walls of the apartment were adorned with fairy lights and tinsel. The tree took up an entire corner of the living room and underneath the fragrant green canopy lay their gifts.

Bucky had gone for shocking red wrapping paper with huge bows. He had gotten something for everyone in the tower. Tony had strictly forbidden ornate decorations but here, in this apartment, it was like a christmas wonderland.

Darcy put the glass down and chugged eggnog straight from the carton. The lights and color seemed to mock her. She was all alone waiting for her boys to come home.

Bucky had earned her love when he had scooped her into his arms when she was a little kitten. A woman never forgot a thing like that. A man who saved an innocent without even knowing who it was that he was saving. 

Darcy was devoted to Bucky now. She fussed over him. The apartment smelt of the cookies that they had baked together because the counter was covered in tins containing the finished product.

She sniffled into a tissue. She could always go look for Jane but she felt safe here. The apartment was home. So Darcy had spent most of the evening watching her Harry Potter dvds. 

"You'll be okay, Harry." She smiled tearfully well on her way to being tipsy.

"Please stop."

The voice came out of no where and Darcy threw her box of tissues at the threat. She tried to untangle herself from her makeshift blanket fort.

"You look most unbecoming when you cry."

Darcy chuckled, "I missed you too Loki."


	2. chapter 2

Loki sat down on a chair well away from her. His disdain was clear. He was his usual royal self, his bearing stiff and formal. "Why are you so morose little mortal? Is it not the season to be happy?"

Darcy wiped her face clean. She didn't want to have an eggnog moustache. "I miss Steve."

"The shield bearer is not here?" Loki asked with an interested air.

"He had to go away on a mission." She replied. "All the Avengers are out of town." She realized something. "And no, you cannot try to take over the tower or the city while they aren't here."

Loki smiled innocently, "Me? As if the thought had even crossed my mind."

Darcy tidied the blankets, uncomfortable at being caught unawares by the god of Mischief of all people. "So, what do you want?" 

"You don't need to be rude," Loki sniffed. 

"Well, then why are you here?" She asked again.

Loki looked down at his hands that covered his leather clad knees. "You were sad and I did not like it. It is a burden that I must bear, I am mindful of your feelings."

"Oh." She wasn't sure how to react. Was Loki actually capable of thinking of others? He wanted to be her friend? "I can't help it." She confessed. She felt the sadness fill her chest like a dark entity. "I just miss Steve and I can't talk to him. Its Christmas and I'm all alone."

A stray tear tracked down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"I will do my best to make you smile then, Darcy Lewis." He made his way over to her and the god of Mischief kneeled down and took her hand. "I vow to make you smile on this night." The muted light shone on his dark hair like a halo.

Darcy felt a smile tugging at her lips. His emerald green eyes were fixed on her and even though she felt like a hot mess, he made her feel special. "I'd like to see you try." She sassed.

"Challenge accepted." He matched her smile. "I observed the traditions while you watched this tale." He waved at the tv screen. "These people exchange gifts and they share in rituals."

"You were here the whole time?" She asked slightly horrified now.

"It was an interesting story about magic and sorcery. Obviously I had to watch it." Loki's voice was soft. "I was also concerned about you. You have been sad and I have to admit that it bothered me, to see you thus."

"Thank you, Loki." Darcy squeezed his hand. He wasn't the most conventional of friends but he understood her. 

There was a shift in the air and a tingle of magic.

Darcy looked down as she felt a bulky weight fall on her shoulders. She was wearing a red and gold sweater with a giant D knitted in the centre. She quickly looked at Loki to see that he now wore a matching sweater but in green and gold. Yes, he was Slytherin all the way.

"The redhead boy's mother made those hideous knitted garments. It made them a family and it was tradition." Loki explained. "It shall be our tradition too." 

Darcy started giggling. "Its perfect Loki." She lunged at him and gripped his slender shoulders. "We'll be like the Weasley family. But I get it, I'm Gryffindor and you're Slytherin." Something ached inside her. Loki had no family. Only Frigga loved him openly, Thor tried and Odin ignored him. Loki had no one for Christmas. It broke her heart. To be alone at such a special time of year, it had to be hard and Loki had front seats as he watched the festivities on Midgard.

Loki was stiff. "No one must know of this. I am doing this for you Darcy Lewis."

Darcy pulled away. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but she wasn't letting him be sad. "Well, some families have another tradition. They take photographs of themselves and they make cards."

"You are not ashamed to be associated with me?" Loki asked.

Darcy had already scrambled up to look for her phone. "No. You are my friend. One of the few people that I would do anything for."

She met his eyes then and she saw how his mind and his spirit waged war. He didn't know if he could trust her still. He had been shunned for so long, hidden away and denied.

Darcy had a strong belief that no one should feel alone, especially not at Christmas. Even if Steve and Bucky weren't there, she was going to try for Loki's sake.

She sat down next to the god and snapped a good few shots until she was satisfied with the result. "Steve has some really good art supplies that we can borrow and we are going to make some kickass Christmas cards."

Loki still managed to look regal in his green and gold sweater. "But it is just the pair of us. Most familes have more people."

Darcy felt the resolve and spirit of Christmas kick in. "Well, you and I are team Mischief."

That was how it came to be. The god of Mischief and Darcy Lewis sat down with red and green cardboard and made cards with Christmas wishes. 

Every card was signed from them both. It was signed from team Mischief.

There was a lot more eggnog and even more glitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little tale is my gift to all of you for Christmas.  
> Thank you for all your support. Dear reader, your kind comments, your kudos made my life brighter.  
> I wish all the best for you during this holiday. May all your Christmas wishes come true.  
> Thank you for giving me such a great experience here on AO3.


	3. chapter 3

Frigga, Queen of Asgard and wife of Odin stood next to the gate keeper of the realm. The night was still but her thoughts were loud in her mind. 

She watched the young mortal woman finally give in to sleep and fall into dreams of her young love. 

The girl's dark curls splayed over her cheek and her eyelashes fluttered against her pale cheeks that still held specks of gold flakes.

"Where is Loki?" She finally asked Heimdall.

"He is back on Asgard my queen. The young prince is in good spirits." The watcher replied.

The queen clasped her hand to her heart. She dared to hope after many ages. A mortal girl had managed to break the walls around Loki's frozen heart. 

"Did you get a card with well wishes, my lady?" Heimdall asked with a smile in his voice.

Frigga breathed out, a shaky laugh escaped her lips. Lips that had been turned down in an unsmiling frown for so long. "I believe that Loki has gifted every person on Asgard with a card."

She had proudly displayed the green card in her receiving rooms. It was loud, with gold glitter tipping the edges and a ridiculous image of Loki in a hideous garment. Odin had not even opened his card. It was a shame really, his indifference to a son who needed his love. Frigga would adorn every inch of the palace with those cards, if only to remind Loki of his new friend.

What had struck her, was his smile in the picture. Loki's eyes were bright with laughter and mischief. The girl mirrored his joy in a matching red garment. 

Frigga looked upon the girl, "I would grant her any wish right now. To repay a kindness so easily given. Darcy Lewis has earned my favor."

"She waits for the one she loves. The man who is with your other son." The watcher replied. "They are immersed in battle and they are weary. They long to make their way home but battle is never easy."

Frigga nodded once, she had some power. She was queen after all. "Send the warriors three to aid them. Make the girl's wish come true. Let her love return to her before the sun rises on the morrow. It is a special day to her people."

She left in a rustle of skirts and Heimdall nodded. "As you wish, my queen."


	4. chapter four

Thor, prince of Asgard was weary. He stood beside his team as they waited outside the castle of Doctor Doom.

The dictator had kidnapped Sue Storm yet again and while Thor understood that the mad man didn't want to be alone during the Yuletide season, he just wanted to go home.

Mr Fantastic worked on restoring communication with the outside world. Doctor Doom had jammed all signals so that they couldn't even talk to their loved ones.

Thor wished to go home and hold onto his Jane. He looked at his team mates. The man of Iron looked spent, his suit tarnished and damaged in places. The Widow looked exhausted, her red hair clung to her brow. The Captain held firm to his shield but Thor could see that his heart longed to be in New York.

It grew dark and still the Doombots came. Doctor Doom's evil laugh rang out mocking them.

And then...

Beautiful beacons of rainbow shimmering light streamed through the dark clouds and Thor's heart swelled as he saw his friends come to his aid.

The Avengers and the remaining members of the Fantastic Four looked up, their hope restored. The tide of battle had turned. 

"Did you call in outside help?" Tony asked.

Thor shook his head and he smiled as the Lady Sif stood beside him.

"We were sent by your lady mother, my prince." She looked at the ruins of the doombots.

"We appreciate your help," the Captain said as he held a hand out to her.

Lady Sif clasped a closed fist over her heart in greeting. "I am here at my Queen's behest. She owes a debt to a mortal." 

Thor frowned as he looked at his friend. "Who do you speak of?"

Sif pulled out two colored parchments from her cloak.

Thor took them, trying to be discreet. "What is the meaning of this? What missive is this?" He kept his voice low, everyone was observing them.

He was confused at the shiny dust that fell off the red and green board. He lay his hammer down and carefully opened the paper, not wanting to damage the delicate paper.

"I received two of them, since I know both individuals." Sif smiled. "The other realms received green cards from Loki. The villagers were preparing themselves for a royal wedding until Hogun explained what it was. I think people are more in fear now that Loki might have help."

Thor looked at the picture of his brother with his friend. Darcy and Loki looked happy and it warmed his heart. Thor could see the magic that Christmas could hold for mortals. If this was what it felt like, he always wanted to hold onto this hope and optimism. 

"You mother wishes to see the young maiden smile again," Sif said quietly. "We come to aid you so that the one she loves may return home in time for their day of festivities."

Doctor Doom chose that moment to stand at the castle battlements. "You cannot fight me."

"He's been crying diplomatic immunity for so long now," Clint shook his head. "Our hands are tied."

"We cannot cause an international conflict," the Captain sighed. 

Fandral grinned wide, "We are not from Midgard and we do not answer for your government. We answer only to Asgard."

The lady Sif drew her sword and Doctor Doom started shouting commands to his doombots.

"This will be a quick battle," she promised as she took her cards back carefully and put them away. 

It was a quick, bloodless victory as the Warriors Three and the lady Sif defeated Doctor Doom and his goons.

The Avengers were happy to have a break. It was a holiday after all.

The Asgardians returned home. The Avengers and a grateful Fantastic Four returned to New York.

The team separated from the Fantastic Four, hoping that Reed Richards would protect his wife better.

They went home to the tower, as the first streams of sunlight splayed across the cityscape.

Thor thought of lady Sif's two cards. A part of him was hurt that Loki had found friendship with someone that was not him. 

He made his way to the home he shared with his Jane. Would he even have one card?He could not hold his doubt at bay.

He quietly made his way through the apartment but there was no need. Jane was still awake and reading. Her dark hair spilled around her face as she peered over her pages.

He gently held her around the waist and she whipped about in alarm.

"Thor!" She cried out as she kissed his bearded cheek.

"I am home, my love."

They held onto each other, happy again.

"Was there any mail for me?" He had to ask.

"The usual," Jane sighed into his shoulder. "Insurance claims for damage to property, credit card offers."

"No Christmas wishes?" Thor asked.

Jane snorted, "We got something last night."

She led him to the living room and there, over the fire place was a large ornate frame with the picture of Loki and Darcy, with wishes from team Mischief in elegant emerald script. 

It was a worthy gift for the future King of Asgard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who comments or leaves kudos.


	5. chapter 5

Darcy's nose woke her up. It twitched as it got a whiff of coffee. "My first love." 

"Hey, what am I then?" 

She opened her eyes, "You're a close second." She sat up and made grabby hands at the cup.

Steve smiled and handed her the cup.

Darcy took a big gulp of the milky, sweet goodness. Once she was properly awake, she looked at him. The early morning light streamed in from the open blinds. 

Steve sat on the bed next to her. Darcy put the cup down on the bedside table and looked at him. She remembered her first childish Christmas mornings. The joy that lifted her spirit and filled her soul with hope. Steve made her feel that again.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked a little teary.

"No, I'm home for Christmas." He opened his arms then and she didn't need to be asked twice.

Darcy was careful not to hurt him, he had a blue eye that was already healing and he had a few cuts, but he was home. She clung to him, breathing in the just showered scent of him. His hair was still damp on his neck and her fingers brushed it.

"You're really home." She cried as she took in the feel of him. Her hands touched him, running across his warm skin just to make certain that this was not some cruel dream and she was still asleep in his bed.

Steve held her tight and kissed her hair. "I missed you sweetheart." He seemed to be trying to make sure that she was real too. "It felt like we were gone forever."

Darcy pulled away. "Is everyone okay? Where's Bucky? Is he hurt?" Concern and dread filled her.

"He's fine," Steve kissed her fears away. "He's in the kitchen making Christmas pancakes for us."

"Let me brush my teeth," she scrambled off the bed. She needed to wash her face. She wanted to get rid of all traces of tears.

She went to the bathroom, washed her face and went about her morning routine as fast as possible.

When she got to the kitchen, she had to stop in the doorway. Bucky was flipping pancakes and Steve was slicing fruit.

She went to Bucky and he hugged her tight. Bucky gave the best, warmest hugs.

"Morning, doll." He kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Buck." She kissed him soundly.

Darcy looked around the apartment. All signs of her late night craft making session with Loki were gone. The god had cleaned up. The place was spotless. 

"Thanks Loki." She whispered. She knew that somehow, he had gotten her loved ones home. Somehow, he must have had a part in making her Christmas wish come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope that this piece of fluff makes you smile.  
> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos. Thanks to everyone who comments.  
> I appreciate all of you.


End file.
